Does True love really exist?
by cares113
Summary: um Nick has a crush on someone and doesnt know what to do.
1. LOVE OR HATE

The Fight

The way Joe walks is so hot but wait I can not think like that. It is not only sinful but also just plain disgusting. I mean he my brother for god sakes how can I write songs about love when I think about Joe. The way his hair moves in the wind. OMG stop thinking about Joe, Nick. OMG Joe is looking at me did I shout that last part out loud. Oh good Kevin and Joe just want to write some new songs and practice the old songs. So we practice for a few hours and right when we were done. I ran away because I could not take not having Joe in my arms just for me. I was in self pity when I heard the phone ring I picked it up and it was Joe's girlfriend wanting to know if Joe was available and I wanted to tell her No and Joe wants to break up with you but I didn't. By that time Joe picked up the phone and started yelling at me to get off the phone. So I hung up the phone and went to the room that Frankie and I shared. Thank God Frankie was not there because I needed sometime alone just to think of my dilemma. I got up to just strum the guitar strings. I felt a song coming up so I just let it flow through me. Three hours later a new song was produced. I went to Kevin first because I could not stand it if Joe just tore my story up. I would be so crushed if Joe hated my story. So I showed it to Kevin. Kevin loved my story but he asked the question I've been dreading. But at that moment Joe popped in because he heard our conversation and wanted to know what we were talking about. Joe read it then tackled me on the ground and I love how his muscles contracted with each movement that he made. Joe wanted to know who the song was about. I just told him no one in particular but really it was directed to him. After saying that I went to my room and I did not notice that Joe was behind me until I plopped on the bed.

"Joe what do you want?"

"That song was about me wasn't it."

"No why would you say that."

"Come on Nick get real, I've seen you looking at me. We hardly ever talk now."

"What do you want me to say, No? I can say that but the feeling will still be there. Yes Joe I love you and I know that is wrong and I don't get to finish because Joe started to kissing me. Finally I had to come up for air and I had questions. "Joe why did you do that, are you teasing me. You know what that is really mean." I said that and then I had to get away from Joe. I knew he love to be mean to me that what he just did was unforgivable. He knew that I like him but to kiss me that is just plain wrong. I could hear Joe calling me, I could hear pain in his voice but I was just too angry, hurt and upset to even look at him. My cell phone started to ring and it was Joe calling me. I picked up to hear what Joe was saying. It keeps breaking up and I heard bits and pieces of what he was saying. Like hate me, like you, wrong and other things. Since I couldn't hear I just hung up. When I finally return to the house it was about 10 o'clock and I was way passed my curfew and I didn't call so that made my mom even more mad then she was. So I walked into the house and saw not only my mom but also Joe. I told my mom that I went for a walk and got lost because I walked too far. You could tell that she did not believe me. I started to walk to my room when Joe said you're sleeping in Kevin bed tonight because Kevin fell asleep in your bed while reading Frankie a bedtime story since you were not here to do that. While Joe and Kevin practice the song that I wrote. I had a talk with my mom. My mom wanted to know the real reason I was late. I couldn't tell her the real reason I was late was because me and Joe kissed. So I just told her that I went walking and fell asleep on the hill. She says that was better but still I made her worry. I was grounded from my cell phone and everything else I had. The only thing I could do is practice and go to school other then that I was confined to my room. After that I went to go practice the song. Kevin was not there only Joe was there. I was leaving when Joe said "I sent Kevin away that way me and you could talk about what happen yesterday."

"What happen yesterday was that I wrote a song and you came on to me."

"Get real Nick, we both know that you were thinking of me when you wrote that song. It is a beautiful song but really if you are going to say it came to you. You need to be a little more convincing because I don't believe that it came to you."

"You really want to know what happen. Yes I like you and yes I was thinking about you but I wasn't thinking of you when I wrote the song because like I said before I was just strumming the guitar strings and the words and music just came to me. So stop thinking that everything I do has to deal with you." I was on the verge of tears but I was trying to hold them in because it is just plain embarrassing to cry in front of your brother. I could see that Joe was also on the verge of tears as well. Just as I was going to tell Joe something else. Kevin walked in to see us holding back our tears. "Joe, Nick what is going on between you two? "Ask Joe!",I said with my words drench with bitterness." Joe is there something you need to talk about because we are not leaving this room until we get the problem out of the way because it is coming between all of us." "Nothing that can't be fixed" said Joe. "Nick and I just need to talk about something that happen between us and I would greatly appreciate it if you leave that way we could just talk freely.'' "Fine but if you two aren't in a better mood by twelve I will bring Mom and Dad into this conversation." Kevin leaves and i feel grateful that he is letting us do this our own way.


	2. Confession

Nick POV

So Joe and I sat looking at each other trying to figure out who should talk first. I opened my mouth to say something and in the background i could hear Kevin yelling " I dont hear anything. Dont make me come in there."

When I heard Kevin say that I bursted into laughter because Kevin was supposed to be in his room which is across the house. So I turned to Joe and we stared at each other. I was on the bed and Joe was at the computer. Neither one of us could start a conversation. I finally had enough of the silence. I started to speak. "Why in hell did you kiss me? Are you teasing me because i am a little mixed up right now." I looked up at Joe. He was crying, I felt bad because not only was he my brother but I made the person I love the most cry. "why are you crying?"

" I am crying because I've been in love with you since I dont even know when."

" Why didnt you tell me? I think i had a right to know if you were in love with me! Here I thought you did not think of me about any other way except as your brother."

" Nick how could anyone not love you I mean look at you. You are cute, sensitive, funny, and you think of everyone else but yourself. I have been tearing myself up over you because I mean look at us, we are brothers and I have fallen in love with my brother. That is sinful not to mention what people will think of you because I know that you actually care what people think about you. So to make my long story short. Yes i love you but i dont think it will work out between us because i am an outsider in your life while you need to focus on our career. I am not going to STAND in the way of you and the music."

You know for a guy who does not like to talk you are sure talking alot Joe. I've loved you since I can't even remember so no I am not giving up on you. If anything we can hid our love."

Nick grabs Joe in to a hug that turns into a kiss. Kevin just happens to walk in when they are making out on the floor. Kevin picks up the closest thing to him and throws it at Joe. It hits Joe smack dab in the middle and Joe release Nick. Kevin doesnt like the fact that Joe and Nick are together but hey a lot of people don't realize that true love is rare. They sat down to have a talk about their relationship and how it would effect the family, band and the world. They figured that Nick still needs to date Miley because it would make life a whole lot easier. Even though I think Miley is so obnoxious and can only focus on herself. Dont get me wrong I do love Miley because we have been through a lot and she is the person I go to if I got in a fight with my brothers. We then started to practice our songs because we really realized that we SUCKED but that was all going to change.

Joe POV

Oh MY God!!! Nick we have practice all the songs a million times, I think we have perfected it. NO!!!! Not until we can play it without a mistake. Sometimes I wished that nick wasnt such a perfectionist but then that is what made me attracted to him. I finally came out to him and yet he freaked out on me. I was shocked by Kevin i mean it must be awkward to watch me and Nick sucking each other faces.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
